


Campfire Fun

by FanfictionNerd456



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Campfire time, Comment down response, F/M, I Tried, Kissing, Reddit Prompt, leave kudos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionNerd456/pseuds/FanfictionNerd456
Summary: Here's the reddit prompt that inspired this: Campfire Cooking Adventures! Write three instances of your OC , their party and the things that happen when trying to cook in a camp. (link: https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/9pupsn/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/?st=jrqzf21n&sh=59ed7a65)Instead of three, I decided to document one instance of my OC cooking. (Spoilers: Doesn't focus on cooking)Enjoy!





	Campfire Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This involves my main Warden and Alistair from my other series Heroes of the New Age.

It was his turn to cook. Alistair dreaded those times, not because of the others, but because of her. Lyna always smiles at him whenever she eats his stew, but deep down, Alistair knew she hated it. He thought he made a good lentil stew, but his companions berated him, playfully of course, and asked for Lyna to cook. *That woman is a miracle,* Alistair thought as she came and sat next to him.

 

“Can you please enhance my knowledge, o goddess of spice,” Alistair said as he pretended to bow down to Lyna, resulting in her laughing.

“Of course, my subject,” she said as she went over to the boiling pot and sprinkled some herbs into it. Then, she took a spoon and dipped a bit of the stew for Alistair to taste. He put it in his mouth and spit it out, shaking at his tongue. “Why does the goddess torment me like this?” Alistair said as he hunted for a waterskin.

 

Lyna looked genuinely worried. “Are you okay?” she asked as Alistair shook his head.

“How can Dalish bear so much spice!” Alistair exclaimed as he emptied his water skin as Lyna fell down laughing.

 

“We eat good food, unlike your bland Fereldan liquids that you call “stew”,” Lyna said as Alistair put the waterskin away and observed Lyna as she turned around and stirred the stew. Her flame-red hair danced along with the gentle breeze, bewitching Alistair’s eyes. Her humming of a Dalish song enticed his ears, and made him smile. He moved closer to her and gulped as he summoned his bravery and asked his question.

 

“So, all this time we’ve spent together, you know, the constant battles, the near brushes with death, sleeping in a tent in the middle of nowhere. Are you going to miss that, once this is over?

 

Lyna turned around and smiled at him. “I will certainly not miss the battles and the chance of dying. However, I’m Dalish, and sleeping in the middle of nowhere in a tent is as natural as breathing for us. Why do you ask?”

 

Alistair took a deep breath. “I know… it might sound strange, considering we’ve only known each other for a few months now, but I’ve come to care for you… a great deal.”

 

Lyna walked over and sat next to him, beckoning for him to go on. “I think maybe it’s because we’ve gone through so much together, i don’t know. Or it’s that i’m imagining it. Maybe it could be me fooling myself.”

 

“Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you could feel the same way about me?”

 

*He is a very good friend of mine,* one side of Lyna thought. *I certainly like him a lot, and maybe even love him, but the Dalish. Our oath is to never submit to anyone again.*

*That man has looked out for you and had your back in every single fight. Even when you were a bitch to others after leaving the clan, he still talked to you. He is your best friend in this group, and you should take it to the next level.*

*Enough!* She thought to herself. *I will respect the Dalish values for the rest of my life, but he is my Vhenan. I will love him, and cherish him, for he will not make me submit to anyone. He will let me uphold the values of the Dalish without interfering, while still having my back. That is why I will love him. With my life.*

 

“I think I already do,” Lyna said as she smiled and pulled Alistair in for a kiss. It was a chaste one, sufficient enough to convey her feelings for him. Alistair was surprised for a second, but soon melted into her and picking up what she was putting down. Lyna broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

 

“Ar lath ma, Ma Vhenan. I love you.” She said as Alistair smiled.

“I love you too.”

 

Then they heard Oghren shout. “When’s dinner ready?”, breaking them out of their little world and galvanizing them to take on their tasks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below and leave a kudos if you want to see more of this. Also, submit any prompts that you want me to tackle!


End file.
